


Yesterday

by adlersangels



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Hero, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlersangels/pseuds/adlersangels





	Yesterday

I've left the office at the same time every night. Five days a week, I walk in at 10 am, and exit at 7 pm. Of all the days, today had to be the worst. I started my morning off by walking outside and getting drenched by rain. As I got in the taxi, someone rear-ended the cab, and made me spill my coffee all over myself. With no time to change, I ran down the block, crying out for another cab. Finally someone caught me, and got me to work. I walk in fifteen minutes late, and find my boss sitting at my seat, ready to lecture me.

"You look like hell, Gen." He frowns, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the info." I sigh, throwing my shit on the desk.

"You know you're over fifteen minute late, right?" Jackson raises a brow.

"Oh I am very well aware of that. But thank you for reiterating that for me." I roll my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose

"Don't let it happen again. " Jackson stands, walking away. "Don't forget the meeting at two!" He calls out. I let out a breath as I sit, closing my eyes. 

The day flys by quick. But sadly, I don't make it out on time. I exit the building at 7:45 pm, with the lot of procrastinators. The rain had stopped, so I decided to walk home, taking in the city around me. As I walk past a diner, something on the screen inside catches my attention.

_"Reports are coming in rapidly. Inmate Frank Castle has escaped from prison. All members of the public should be on high alert. If you see anything suspicious, contact local police right away."_

"Fuck _,_ Frank _."_ I walk in the mostly empty diner, sitting myself down in the corner. It's very quiet, and half of the lights are off. On the other end of the diner, I catch a glimpse of a man, watching me. 

"What can I get ya?" A waitress pulls me from my thoughts. I look up at her and smile, focusing on her. 

"I'll take a cup of coffee, please." 

She nods, scribbling in her pad. "Anything else dear?" 

"Uh, yeah," I pull a menu up, glancing over it. "The Friday morning special please." She smiles and nods. 

"I'll be right back with that darlin'." She wanders behind the counter and my focus goes back to the TV screen in the corner. Every so often, the newscasters fall back on Frank's story. I feel a twinge of guilt in my stomach, my mind racing back to before. 

The first time I had met Frank Castle, it had been by mere accident. I was Jackson's assistant at the time, always rushing around doing something for him. At this point, it was lunch time. I had been running around, picking up lunch, as per usual. I was going and going, barely paying attention to my surroundings. So of course, I run right into someone, spilling the drinks all over myself. I profusely apologize, while cursing myself. I look up and meet his eyes, my voice getting caught in my throat.

 _"You alright ma'am?" He asks, looking me up and down in disbelief._  "

_It's moments before words come out. Once they do, I feel like a complete idiot. "Uh- yeah. I'm good. I'm great. Just peachy. Sorry I made a mess, I didn't mean to run into you-"_

_"It's alright. It's not me you should be worried about though." He nods towards my upper body. I look down and, of course, I'm covered in coffee and pop. I sigh and zip open my purse, pulling out all  my tissues. In no less than five minutes, we have all the cups picked up, and my shirt is fully stained._

_"Again, I am so very sorry- uh- Frank. I'd love to wait and buy you a coffee, but I sadly am running out of time. Here's a ten, buy yourself some lunch, on me." I smile and slide the bill into his hand. He smiles and nods, muttering a thank you. I turn to walk away, but I hear him call out to me._

_"Gen!"_

_I turn and see him jogging up, stopping a short distance in front of me. "Would you like to get coffee sometime?"_

_I ponder a moment, a smile slowly creeping onto my face. I nod in response, pulling out one of my boss' business cards. I write my number on the back and hand it to him._

 That was almost three months ago, although the memory still seems fresh. The waitress comes back five minutes later, everything steaming hot. I glance around before digging in. I see the man at the end of the diner staring at me still. Chills run through my body, visibly shaking me. I look back to the tv, Frank's face sprawled out yet again. This time, they're telling the Central Park story. I roll my eyes and begin to eat.

After a slow ten minutes, I quietly wipe my mouth and throw thirty bucks on the table, grabbing my purse and leaving. After walking back towards my apartment for a couple of minutes, I get the sense of someone watching me. I pull a pen out of my pocket and pretend to drop it behind me. I turn around and drop to the ground, picking it up. I glance over and see the same man from the diner, resting against a wall about ten feet behind me, pretending to read something on his phone. I pick it up and turn around, walking at a faster pace, my heels clicking against the cold pavement. The street is oddly quiet, no taxis, no people, closed shops. The only real source of light id the street lamps and the few bright lights of the stores that are still open. 

I see an alley approaching, so I reach in my purse and pull out my pocket knife, ready in case of an emergency. I see a old car pull over at the end of the street, the driver sitting inside after they turn the car off.

Of course, the second I'm in front of it, he comes out of nowhere, grabbing me and carrying me down the alley. I struggle, trying to break free from his grip. He grabs the knife out of my hand and throws it away somewhere. I continue to fight, but he overpowers me. The next thing I know, he slams me against the wall, my head smashing into it. He holds both of my wrists in one hand, keeping them help above my head. My eyes go fuzzy for a moment, until I feel something cold on my stomach. I look down and see a knife ripping through my shirt, while tears sting my eyes, my voice cracking. He continues until the entire shirt if ruined. He pulls it off, leaving me in only my bra. I'm now bawling my eyes out, trying to worm away, or kick him. Anything to get free. I can hear him unzip his pants, and I start to hyperventilate. My screams barely come out, cries of help nonexistent. His hands travel around my body, churning my stomach. He leans in close to me ear, laughing in the most evil of ways.

"Hey asshole!" I hear a gruff voice call out. I open my eyes in time to see him pulled off of me, and thrown into the wall on the opposite side. I fall to the ground, crying harder and harder. I continue to hear the attacker getting punched, his yelps dying down. I look up and see the back of a head, leaning over. He suddenly stops for a moment, panting. I sniffle, and he straightens up, turning to me. I exhale loudly when I see my savior. 

"Frank-" I whisper, tears still falling. He runs over and squats down, taking my face in his hands. I close my eyes and continue to cry while he tries to wipe my tears away. 

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. You're safe now." He takes his coat off and drapes it around me, zipping it up once my arms are through. He picks me up bridal style and carries me over to his car, laying me down in the back. At some point I fall asleep, my heart racing the entire time. 

My dreams are empty. Darkness engulfs everything. 

I wake up in my own apartment, more clothes on and covered in blankets. I look over at the clock, shaking my head at the time. 

1:07 am 

I sigh heavily and turn over, pulling the blankets closer around me. The events from earlier in the night creep back into my mind, and tears start to fall again. Soon enough I'm sobbing, and footsteps come rushing in. Frank sits on the bed next to me, rubbing my back through the sheets, quietly hushing me. I slowly start to calm down, breathing back to normal, but the tears continue to fall. 

After minutes of silence, Frank speaks up. "I'm sorry sweetheart.."

"Thank you." I whisper, sniffling a bit. I turn over and look up at him, wiping the tears onto my blanket. He looks down and half smiles, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. 

 "I found some medicine in your cabinet. I'm gonna go get you somethin' for your pain." He stands slowly, not breaking eye contact. I smile as he walks out, closing my eyes for  minute. "I knocked the asshole out," Frank starts as he walks back in, carrying a class of milk and some pills. "No one will have to worry about him anymore." 

"Frank you should have called the police. They could've sent him to jail and-"

"And what?" He scoffs, shaking his head. "Let him go to jail for a few years, the get released? Let him sit around on the sex offender list? He could do it to anyone. Who knows who he's already attacked!" 

I sit up and snatch the glass of milk out of his hand, frowning. "I guess there's no point in complaining now. It's already done."

"You're damn right it is." He grabs my hand and puts the pills in them. 

I throw them all in and chug quickly, wincing as my head starts to throb. "I can't believe you killed him."

"I can't believe you care!" He laughs.

"This isn't a free for all, Frank! He has to pay for what he did to me!" 

"He did!" 

I shake my head. "I can't believe this." 

"I remember a time when you didn't care who I killed, or who I fought." He turns and walks to the corner of my room, sitting at my makeup table, watching my in the mirror. 

"That was over six and a half months ago. Then you just fucking _left._ No phone call, no text message, no notes- no nothing!" Anger suddenly fills me, and I throw back the covers. "You left me all alone, with no reasoning. I thought I had done something wrong-"

"You didn't-"

"It took me four _fucking_ months to convince myself of that. I was sad, and angry, and bitter, but above all, I was lonely." 

"I know sweetheart-"

"I don't think you do-"

"You don't know how hard it was for me to just leave you!" He shoots up, snapping around to look me in the eye. "I didn't want to. I wanted to wake up every morning, with you wrapped around me. I wanted to see the sun slowly hitting your face as it rose. To get up and make you a cup of coffee before work every day. To come home to you, and lay in bed and watch movies, or dance around the apartment. I just wanted a god damn normal life with you!" 

I sit back, mouth hung open. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks, but I can't force myself to wipe them away. 

"You were in danger. I put you in danger, and I couldn't stay-"

"You should've left me a note-"

"I didn't want you waitin' for me. I had no clue what I was getting into. I didn't want to die and have you waiting for me to come back one day." 

"But here you are, six and a half months later." I laugh, the anger seething off my voice. "Not only went to jail, but broken out. On the run now. Alive more than ever." 

"I know it doesn't make up for anything-"

"You're damn right it doesn't." I sigh, falling back against the headboard. 

"Gen, please." He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm truly sorry, for everything. In hindsight, I should've said something, but it's too late." 

"Ya think?" I scoff. 

"I want to fix things-"

"You think by saving me and taking care of me, it's going to fix everything?" I slowly stand up and walk around the bed, pain surging through my side. I pull up my shirt and see a large scrape along my side. I hobble into the bathroom and plop on the toilet, pulling out my first-aid kit. 

Frank sighs and follows me, leaning against the doorway. "I know it's hard to trust me, but I want things back to normal. I want to be able to take out the assholes and take care of you." 

"I don't know Frank. Shit doesn't work like that. It takes time. A long fucking time." I wipe the dry blood off, winching at the pain. As I finish cleaning and bandaging it, I look up at Frank, frowning. "I want to trust you Frank, I really do. But just give me time." 

"Alright." He steps over and holds out a hand. I take it, and follow him into my living room. We sit down on the couch, Frank still holding my hand. 

"I feel like this is the most sentimental I've ever seen you, Mr. Castle." I softly smile, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. He smiles in response, nodding slightly. 

"I have to go take care of something." Frank says quietly. "But I promise I'll be back."

"What do you-"

"Don't listen to what the news says. Anything that comes out of the mouths of those assholes is a lie." 

I nod, my voice getting caught in my throat. He leans forward and wraps me in a hug, cradling my head. 

"You know, for what just happened to you, you're pretty calm and collected." Frank releases me, grabbing my hands. 

"I'm honestly terrified right now. But you're here, so I feel alright." I half smile. 

"We'll get locks put on the door later. I'll bring Max over and leave him with you. Take a cab to and from work, or have someone you trust take you. I don't want to hear about you on the news." 

I smile and nod, placing my hand on his cheek. I lean over and kiss him, slowly letting him take control. After a minute, we break apart, breathing heavily. He then gets up, grabbing his things. I watch as he walks out, his taste still lingering on my mouth. 

The next morning, I wake up and find a dog sleeping next to me. He perks up the second I move, and quickly jumps on the bed, licking my face. I laugh and rub his ears, kissing his cute face. I end up going to the doctors to get checked out. Luckily everything is fine  

A couple days later, I see the news reporting that Frank is dead. A ship was blown up and he was on it. My stomach drops for a moment, heart racing, scared that it's actually true. But Frank's words resonate in my mind, and my heart beat slows. 

Frank will come back. Frank Castle is a fighter. 

The next day, it's reported that this group had taken hostages, and the only casualties that had been reported were of those who had kidnapped the civilians. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen and a third party had helped take down this group, saving these civilians and the city  

Max and I sit around for the rest of the week, waiting for Frank. Every stopping car outside makes me jump up and run to the window, checking to see who it is. 

Late one night, just as Max and I started dozing off, a soft knock was heard at the door. Max jumped up and ran to the door, pawing and crying. I follow him and unlock everything, slowly opening it. I instantly smile when I see Frank, practically flinging myself at him. He stumbles backwards a bit, grunting.

I realize he's hurts and let go, leading him into my apartment. I set him on the couch and run to grab my Frank emergency kit. After about twenty minutes of small talk and sharp intakes, Frank is on the road to recovery. 

"You been alright?" He raises a stitched brow. 

"Yes dear." I sigh, packing everything away. 

"Good." Frank leans over and kisses my forehead. I smile and get up, walking back to the bathroom. 

"Come on ya dork, time for bed." I run over and grab his hand, pulling him towards my room.

"What happened to the whole 'trusting me' thing?" He half smiles, taking off everything but his shirt and boxers. 

"I've thought about that a lot over the last week. I've though about everything." I cross my legs and sit on the covers while he gets under them, resting his head on his arm. 

"Yeah?"

"I still care about you, a lot. And after everything from last Friday, I realized I don't want to waste any time, and that you're all that I want." I turn my head and smile at him.

He grins and grabs me, pulling me into his chest. I laugh as we get comfortable, my arms snaking around his torso. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer, the leans over and turns the light off, submerging us in darkness.

"Did you miss me?" Frank asks quietly. 

"When?" I chuckle.

"Before all this."

"Of course."

"Why?" 

"Because I had fallen for you, and I realized you made my life better."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive!"

"Go to sleep." Frank chuckles. 

"You first." I look up, seeing the moon shine in his eyes. 

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight darling." 


End file.
